The present invention relates generally to improvements in loaders for loading packages into containers, and specifically for loading into containers pliable packages of a plurality of fragile items to be maintained in a predetermined relation with respect to each other.
The present invention is an improvement of the apparatus disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,030,620, issued to Maynard R. Euverard et al. on June 21, 1977 and assigned to the assignee of the present invention, the disclosure of which prior patent is incorporated herein by reference. While the Euverard et al. patent discloses an effective means for loading packages of fragile items into a container, it discloses no structure for handling the containers and for automatically moving empty containers to the loading station and for removing filled containers from the loading station.
The Edwards et al. U.S. Pat. No. 2,830,416, issued Apr. 15, 1958, and the Bauer U.S. Pat. No. 3,653,178, issued Apr. 4, 1972, both disclose bottle casing machines which utilize a plurality of retractable pins somewhat like those disclosed in the Euverard et al. patent, for lowering an array of bottles into a container. Each of the Edwards et al. and Bauer patents also discloses means for moving cases or containers to and from the loading station. However, both of these patents disclose a zigzag or dogleg path for the containers and, therefore, require a plurality of motive means for moving the containers along the various sections of the container path.
For example, in Edwards the containers slide down a chute in a first direction to a position adjacent to the loading station, then are pushed by a pusher in a second direction perpendicular to the first direction into the loading station and, after being filled, are pushed by a second pusher from the loading station in a direction parallel to the first direction. Similarly, in Bauer the containers are pushed horizontally to the loading station then, after being filled, are lowered to a discharge station at which point they are pushed by a pushing mechanism from the discharge station in a horizontal direction opposite to the direction in which they moved to the loading station.
Copies of these prior patents are filed herewith.